


The pup

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Character of Color, Disabled Character of Color, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasabi finds the appartment in chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pup

“What the hell happened?”

 

Tadashi surveys the damage to the living room—scratched chair legs, shed hair on every surface available and more soapy water than is entirely warranted on an appartment floor.

 

“I… got us a dog?” He admits with a sheepish hand in his hair.

 

Wasabi goes from dark brown to an even darker shade, hesitates a minute, frowns, and goes to speak, but Tadashi cuts him:

 

“I’ll get it trained and vaxxed and everything,” he promises, “You’ll hardly notice it’s here!”

“Oh, I know that,” Wasabi smiles, “Though I guess the ‘not noticing’ part is going to take a bit of time. No, I just wanted to say you’ve got a paw print on your face.”


End file.
